Detroit CSI
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: A new CSI joins Horatio's team from Michigan, who has a deep and dark past. But could soon find herself back home when a case leads Horatio & his team up to Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

The day was like any other day in Miami, Florida. Hot, humid, and full of crime scenes. Lt. Horatio Caine and his team of CSIs: Tim 'Speed' Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, and Eric Delko were becoming overwhelmed. Even with the addition of former Patrol Officer, Ryan Wolfe, and DNA analyst turned CSI, Natalia Boa Vista. It seemed like the call outs just kept coming. There was no rest for Miami-Dade's finest. The hardest case was the day that one of their own, Tim Speedle, had been shot in the line of duty a couple months back. He had survived and was now back at work.

Horatio walked into the Trace Lab and found Speed looking in one of the microscopes. Speedle's office was the trace lab; he was a trace expert, and is also skilled in impressions. "Hey Speed, do you mind being in charge for a while. I have to go pick up the kids from school and head to the airport. Virginia is coming home today," Horatio asked Speed. Virginia Caine, was his wife of twelve years. She was serving her third tour of duty in Iraq. The two were proud parents of three kids: Connor, 10, Brianna,7, and Kyle, 14. Kyle Harmon came from Horatio's previous relationship with Julia Harmon. He had fallen in love with her on an undercover job, but for Julia it was never about love. Virginia adopted him and became his mother.

"Yeah sure H," Speed said sighing as he rubbed his left shoulder where he had gotten shot.

Worried about his CSI Horatio asked, "Speed you okay?"

"Yeah Horatio, I'm fine. My shoulder is just hurting a little bit, but I'm fine… really," Speed assured his boss.

"Speed, if you need to-"

Speed stopped him before Horatio could say anymore. "H, I'm fine and if I need it I'll take a break."

"Okay... If you need me I'll have my cell." With that Horatio left the lab.

Eric Delko walked in as soon as Horatio walked out. He is the only CSI in the Miami-Dade area who could process an entire crime scene underwater. "Hey Speed, I need you to take a look at something for me. Had a drive by shooting and found some trace on our victim. Need this ASAP," Eric said setting the evidence on the table. Speed gave him a are-you-kidding-me look. The Trace Lab was backed up with evidence. They might have to call in some night shift techs.

"Delko, if you want that done then you're going to have to do it yourself. I have a whole stack of evidence to test," Speed snapped at his friend and co-worker.

"Speed, you alright?" Eric asked. Speed was normally sarcastic and hard headed but never rude to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Annoyed, Speed went back to looking at the trace under his microscope.

"Speed, I'm sorry. We're all under a lot of stress right now. I'm sorry," Eric said apologizing.

Sighing Speed looked up at Eric. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that Horatio had to leave. Virginia is coming home, and he had to go pick up the kids from school, my shoulder is killing me from all this work, and he left me in charge," Speed apologized.

"It's alright Speed. We're all a little stressed out right now. I'll call Wolfe and send him down here. He can get a little lesson in trace work," Eric said grinning before he turned around and left not giving Tim a chance to respond.

* * *

Lauren O'Connor had recently moved down to Miami, Florida from Detroit, Michigan when Horatio had offered her a job. She was excited and looking for a fresh start. Lauren had been in Miami for a couple of weeks now. She had finally gotten settled in.

The resident that lived next to her had a motorcycle; a yellow Ducati. She smiled every time she saw it. The motorcycle reminded her of her father. Lauren had seen the man, who drove the bike only a few times. She saw him in the early mornings when she was heading out for a run, and when he would head out to work early in the morning. She thought his was cute. He was tall, dark, and very handsome, but finding someone to settle down with was far from her mind. She had been burned by a man she once loved.

She looked around her spacious apartment, and all she saw were boxes upon boxes upon even more boxes. That was the one thing she hated about moving, the putting away part. As she sat on her sectional sofa, she wondered if the move to Miami was the right choice. Her best friend, Margaret Lyon told her she should. She told Lauren it was the right choice to make, and that she could always come back if it wasn't working out. Sighing she said out loud, "Well, I guess I should start sorting through all of this crap. It won't move into its place by itself." Tomorrow she would be starting her new job and she was becoming more nervous by the minute.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Virginia Caine sat thinking about what the first thing she was going to do when she got back. She and her company would be given a week of leave and then it would be back to duty.  
"Alright, everyone, we'll be landing in five minutes," said the pilot of the transport. She smiled and looked out the window, and saw that the airfield of Pensacola was filled with families. It only took her a few seconds to find hers. The red hair gave it away.

Conner, Brianna, and Kyle were overly excited while they waited for their mother to return home. Horatio was excited too, but being the parent he had to keep the kids under control. The night before, they all had made a welcome home sign saying, 'Welcome Home Mom!' Horatio had never been covered in so much glitter in his life. In fact he may still have some glitter on his suit pants and jacket.

The kids were waiting and holding up the glittery welcome home signs; Kyle in the middle, Conner on the left, and Brianna on the right; Horatio behind them all. He spotted his wife walking out of the terminal; he was ready to grab the sign before the floor was littered with glitter. The kids look up and saw their mother. The words mom and mommy could be heard throughout the entire Gate 18 area.

Virginia let out a small laugh when she saw Horatio grab the poster and her kids running toward her. Virginia gathered them into a hug before kissing them each on their foreheads. "Mommy you aren't gonna leave anymore are you?" Brianna asked holding up her arms for Virginia to pick her up.

"We'll talk about that when we get home okay," Virginia said picking her up after she set her bag down on the floor. Horatio walked up to the group and grinned. He planted a sweet kiss on Virginia's lips and then gave her a tight hug, happy that she came back safe and sound.

Kyle picked the bag up. "Geeze mom, what do you have in here, it weighs a ton!" Virginia just laughed at her oldest son and then they all head home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everyone at CSI stopped what they were doing, and watched as the newest recruit to the Miami-Dade Crime lab walked in with confidence, her hips swaying from side to side, down the halls and up to the Lieutenants' office. Lauren O'Connor wasn't nervous anymore and didn't know why. Maybe the atmosphere of the place calmed her or maybe she realized this was where she belonged even though she still missed Michigan.

When she arrived at Horatio's office he was on the phone. Lauren knocked on the clear glass door and he motioned for her to come in. She took a seat in one of the black leather club chair. "Mrs. Gutenberg, I have to go, but if there is anything you need call me okay," Horatio said into the phone. Horatio looked up at Lauren. He smiled. "Ms. O'Connor."

"Lt. Caine." Lauren smiled back.

Horatio picked up a couple items off his desk and said, "Welcome to the team CSI O'Connor." He handed her a gun, ID badge, and police badge.

"Thanks Horatio."

Just then Speed walked into the office. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw his neighbor standing in his boss's office. He noticed she was holding a gun, a police badge, and a ID badge.

"Speed, I would like you to meet Lauren O'Connor. She's joining the team, and Lauren this is Tim Speedle. He's one of my best," Horatio said introducing the two.

Lauren smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

"Same here," Speed said shaking her hand. "And H, someone is down in reception looking for you and I just got a call from dispatch, it's a 31 on star island."

"Okay Speed, tell Calleigh she's on the case and that I'll meet her there." Speed glanced over at Lauren. Speed smiled at her before leaving, and it was then she realized her new co-worker was in fact her next door neighbor. He was the man with the yellow Ducati.

"Lauren, grab your kit and let's go. This will be your first case," Horatio said with a smile as he started to head out. Lauren smiled back and followed him.

Star Island was beautiful to Lauren. The water was a clear turquoise color. She could get used to this scene, but Michigan was her home, it's where she grew up. She would always love her hometown even though bad memories existed there. If an opportunity presented itself she was love to go back, but for now Miami was her home.

Calleigh Duquesne arrived at the scene expecting to find Horatio and either Eric or Speed. Instead she saw an unfamiliar face standing next to her boss capturing photographs of the crime scene. "Horatio, who's this?" Calleigh asked with a sweet southern smile present on her face.

Horatio smiled and said, "Our new CSI."

Calleigh turned to face Lauren. "Calleigh Duquesne, don't ask me how to spell it, it's southern."

Lauren held out her hand to shake her new co-worker's hand. "Lauren O'Connor, it's nice to meet you."

Horatio turned to Alexx. "What do we have Alexx?" Lauren had already met their Medical Examiner and the detective on the scene, Dr. Alexx Woods and Yelina Salas.

"Well, Horatio by the looks of the bruising all over the body he was severely beaten. There's also a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. I'll no more after the post," Alexx informed them all..

Horatio turned to Yelina. "Yelina, do we have an ID on our male victim?"

The Columbian detective flipped through her notes until she found what she was looking for. "Our victim's name is Carlos Cantina, age thirty-five, and he's a part of some kind of gang. He's got a tattoo on his right arm. I talked to the group of boys standing outside just before you came. They said they've seen him around before with his supposed gang members. I got their names and contact information if we should have any further questions," Yelina said shutting her notepad.

"Okay. Calleigh process the room with our victim, and Lauren see if you can find anything around the house. I'm going to go chat with our not so innocent looking bystanders. Alexx, keep me posted." Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and exited the scene.

Calleigh wanted to get to know her co-worker a little more so she decided to make some small talk. "So, Lauren how long have you been a CSI?"

In the adjacent room Lauren saw some pictures. 'This isn't the vic's house,' Lauren thought to herself before answering Calleigh's question. "Well I've been a part of law enforcement since I was sixteen, but I worked CSI for about five years before I was transfer to homicide. What about you?"

"A little over seven years a couple of months ago. So where are you from or where did you work before coming to Miami?" Calleigh took a few photos of some evidence she had found.

"I'm from Michigan. I worked worked for the Detroit Police Department." Lauren paused and headed back into the room where Calleigh was. "I loved Michigan."

"What made you move down to Miami?" She looked up at Lauren and smiled. "If you loved it so much, why move?"

Lauren played with the strap on her camera. She hesitated a moment then said, "Um… I needed a change." Calleigh got the clue and stopped asking questions. The two continued on with searching the place, but before going their separate ways again Lauren bent down next to Calleigh to pick up her kit.  
Calleigh noticed something on Lauren's shoulder and lower back. They looked like round scars. Calleigh wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. Lauren stood back up and found Calleigh staring up at her. "Is everything okay Calleigh?" Lauren asked confused.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I was going to tell you something but I forgot what it was."

"Oh okay, well when you think of it tell me. I'm going to go check the outside maybe something was left out there."

Calleigh watched Lauren walk out outside. 'There was more to Lauren leaving Michigan than just a change,' Calleigh thought to herself.

Outside, Lauren could feel sweat droplets form on her forehead. She wasn't used to the hot weather of Miami. She checked the perimeter of the house and found nothing. She looked out towards the water and noticed a boat; it belonged to the house so she decided to go investigate it. The boat was about fifty feet long and about fifteen to twenty feet wide. Lauren put her hand on her gun feeling a little uneasy. It probably wasn't a good idea to come here alone. "Miami-Dade Police! Anyone in here?" Lauren shouted. No one answered; she continued her search of the boat.

A rustling noise came from a few feet behind her. Lauren's heart rate picked up a little; her right hand on the handle of her firearm. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Lauren tried to steady herself. Turning around she started heading back to the front of the boat. She needed air, but something stopped her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black gun lying in the sink. Lauren stopped and walked over to the kitchen area and set her kit down before grabbing her camera. After she took a few photos Lauren grabbed an evidence bag and placed the gun in it.

Hearing the floors creak Lauren spun around sharply; no one there. 'Keep it together Lauren,' she said to herself. 'No one is in here. They cleared the area.' Just as she was about to pick up her things she felt hot breath on the back of her neck followed by a cord being wrapped around her neck. She struggled to break free. 'I can't breathe,' she said to herself. 'I need air.' This person was strong. Instead of fighting him Lauren played his game. She pretended to be dead. The man felt her body give a little and he let loosened the cord around her neck.

Lauren quickly reached for her gun pulling it out of her holster. "MDPD!" Lauren shouted the best she could as she tried to catch her breath. The man froze. Her pursuer was tall and muscular. A black mask covered his face. Coming back to reality the man started running outside. Putting her gun back in its holder she took off running after him. Her suspect jumped onto the dock and started running towards the far end where the water was deep. Lauren followed.

She was no more than five feet away when the suspect dove into the water. Instinctively Lauren reached out for him not wanting to let him go. Her efforts failed, and the suspect had gotten away. Lauren leaned forward resting her arms on a wooden support post. "Damn," she rasped. "I need to sit." Catching her breath felt like a chore. She sat down for a moment and raised a hand to her neck; it was tender to the touch.

Moments passed and there was no sign of the man who had tried to strangle her. As she was about to get up a splashing noise came from right in front of her then the feeling of not being able to breathe consumed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio was in the distance with Calleigh behind him. They started running toward Lauren and the suspect. "Lauren! Calleigh call for backup and rescue," Horatio yelled as he saw Lauren being pulled off the dock, and into the warm ocean water by the man in a ski mask. He saw Lauren's attacker wrap a cord around her neck. His eyes went wide as he raced down to the water's edge.

Lauren struggled to keep herself from drowning as the man tightened the cord around her neck. The air in her lungs was dwindling down to nothing, soon if she didn't get air, blackness would takeover, and after all she has been through, she wasn't going to go without a fight. Horatio was in mid sprint down to the water, screaming for Lauren. All of a sudden the two went underwater, completely submerged; the water turned still.

Horatio reached the water and waited with his gun ready. Lauren emerged gasping for air with her attacker trying to bring her back down. "Miami-Dade PD. Let her go!" His gun was pointed at Lauren and her attacker. He was looking for a clean shot. The man wasn't going to give up.

"Horatio," Lauren attempted to say. Her voice was barely audible. She couldn't fight anymore. Her muscles ached and her air was almost gone.

"Hold on Lauren!" Horatio saw his opportunity to take the attacker out as Lauren moved her head just enough so he could get a clean shot. The loud bang of the gun rang out. Birds from a nearby trees flew away. The water became still once again. Lauren came up gasping for air, but her attacker never came up. Horatio was still wary about him and kept his gun pointed at the water. He and Calleigh searched with their eyes, blood had risen to the top as Lauren swam to land with what little energy she had left. Horatio was sure he didn't miss, and with that amount of blood Calleigh knew it too.

Lauren reached the water's edge. Pulling herself up off the ground she managed walk over to the wooden dock where she laid down and tried to catch her breath. Horatio put his gun back in its holster and walked over to Lauren. Calleigh was right behind him. "Rescue is on its way," she said a little worried. He nodded and knelt down beside Lauren. She rolled onto her side and started coughing.

Horatio reached out to touch her shoulder, but she backed away. "Don't touch me, please just don't touch me," Lauren snapped. She turned her body so she was lying on her stomach. Calleigh was shocked by Lauren's reaction. Horatio didn't seem surprised. Something was up and she was becoming a little worried for her new team member.

"Calleigh, can you stay with her please? I'm going to go meet rescue," Horatio said standing up and sliding on his sunglasses. Calleigh nodded. She didn't know what to say or do so she just sat down against one of the posts and waited for Horatio to get back.

Red and white lights flashed up and down the street, paramedics raced down to the water. They noticed Lauren sitting up and Calleigh rubbing her back. Lauren looked like she was in a world of her own. "Lauren… Lauren, sweetheart," Horatio said. She seemed to not hear him. He knelt down in front of her. She broke her trance and looked at him. He smiled a comforting smile. "Come on sweetheart the paramedics are here to take you to the hospital."

Lauren hesitated. "I-I um, I'm alright Horatio really. I'm fine."

He slid his sunglasses to the tip of his nose revealing his intense blue eyes. "Lauren, listen to me. I think it's best you go get checked out at the hospital." She just stared back and finally gave in. "Calleigh, go with her please. I'll be there as soon as I can okay." Calleigh helped Lauren get back up on her feet and then they all walked to the waiting ambulance. Horatio called Eric informing him he was needed at the scene.

Half an hour later, Horatio arrived at the lab just in time to catch Eric as he was heading out the doors. "Hey H. How is she doing?" Eric asked.

"Her name is Lauren, Delko," Speed said coming up behind him.

"Sorry Speed. I just hadn't had the chance to meet her and get her name yet."

Speed gave Eric a look. "Dude, I told you her name."

"Gentlemen," Horatio said interrupting the two. There were more important things to be done. "Eric head out the scene. I'm going to have Mr. Wolfe meet you out there. Calleigh is going to stay with Lauren for now." Eric did as he was told, and then Horatio turned to his second in command. "Speed, take the evidence and process it. Look for everything, fingerprints, trace, DNA. When you're finished find me." Speed nodded and headed out to the hummer to collect the evidence. Horatio dialed Ryan's cell and went in search of Natalia.

* * *

_He pushed her up against their bedroom wall. She wasn't listening to him again. "Bitch, get on the bed like I told you!" Derek O'Connor shouted._

_"No Derek. I'm not doing it tonight," Lauren O'Connor growled back, but winced in pain as she hit the wall. Taking his free hand Derek placed it up against Lauren's neck._

_"Get on the bed or else…"_

_"What's it gonna be tonight Derek? Put a gun to my head and tell me to pull the trigger. That I might get lucky and live another day!" Lauren shouted. That made him furious. He forcefully pushed his hand into his wife's throat cutting off her air supply. "I-I can't breathe," Lauren gasped; he pushed harder. 'Need air,' Lauren said to herself._

_"Then get on the bed bitch!"_

_"Okay," was all she could say. Derek released his hand from Lauren's neck. She gasped for air as he grabbed her arm with great force. 'I need to get out of here,' Lauren told herself as she hit the king size bed._

Lauren jolted awake. She could feel cold sweat on her forehead. She looked around and realized she was okay. He wasn't there. Bringing her hand up to her neck she felt a bandage and then pain. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the sweet southern voice of Calleigh. "Hey, Lauren, are you alright?" Lauren looked at breath was heavy. She couldn't find her voice. "I'm gonna go get the nurse okay."

"No, I'm fine. Really," Lauren said grabbing Calleigh's arm.

"Are you sure, because I can go get the nurse."

Lauren released her grip on the blonde woman's arm. "I'm fine really I just… I just-"

"It's okay, I understand."

Silence filled the room then Lauren asked, "Did you guys get the evidence?"

Calleigh smiled. "As far as I know yes, but I've been here. Horatio sent two other CSI's over there, Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko." Lauren nodded her head and laid back in her hospital bed. She took a few deep breaths then exhaled. 'Relax,' she said to herself. "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm good, when can I get out of here?" Hospitals were all too familiar to Lauren, and she just wanted to go home.

"Um… I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be long." Calleigh paused debating on what she was about to ask. Being a naturally curious person she wanted to know about the scars she had seen, both on her upper right shoulder and the lower left of her back. "Lauren…" She hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Can, can I ask you something?"

Lauren felt her heart skip a beat. "Um, yeah sure go ahead."

"Earlier when we were at the crime scene, just before you went outside I noticed you had a couple scars on your back. What happened?"

Closing her eyes Lauren thought about the ones Calleigh had asked about. "They're bullet wounds," Lauren said truthfully, but didn't say anymore.

Calleigh took it as she didn't want to talk about it, and didn't ask anymore questions. Lauren was new to the team. Being pushy wasn't something that was needed, especially now.

Lauren's nurse gently knocked on the door before coming in. She was a young woman, around the same age as Lauren and Calleigh. Her brownish-red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she had white scrubs on. "Detective O'Connor, how are you feeling?" the young nurse asked, her voice cheerful.

"Please just call me Lauren," she said clearing her throat.

"Okay. Lauren how are you feeling? Any pain?" The nurse smiled and started writing down some information in Lauren's file.

"No, I'm fine. When can I go home?" Lauren was getting anxious. She wanted to get out of here.

"Actually, you're going to be here overnight, Lt. Caine gave me orders." Lauren made a face. All she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. "Sorry Lauren. Well if you need anything just press the nurse button." With that the bubbly nurse left the room leaving Lauren alone with Calleigh again.

"Why do I need to stay here?" Lauren said in frustration.

Calleigh got up from her chair and walked over to Lauren's hospital bed. "That's just how Horatio is Lauren. He wants to make sure his team is okay." Calleigh rested her hand on her new colleagues shoulder. Lauren flinched a bit and Calleigh removed her hand.

"Calleigh, if you don't mind, can I have a minute alone? I need to make a phone call?"  
"Yeah, sure. I see Tim outside anyway." She gave Lauren her sweet southern smile. Lauren smiled back feeling somewhat better.

Lauren waited until Calleigh was completely out of the room before turning to grab the hospital phone. She dialed her best friend's number. "Hello," a young woman's voice answers.

"Hey Maggs," Lauren said.

"What's the matter? You haven't called me that in a long time."

Lauren struggled to find her voice. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Umm... I-" she fought to keep herself together.

A sigh came over the phone. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"I just want to say I'm fine and I'm okay," Lauren started, her voice shaky. "But..." She sniffled. "At work today someone almost strangled me."

Maggie took a big breath in. "Wow, are you sure you're okay? I can be down there on the next flight."

"You know I would love that, but I'm fine. Horatio is keeping me overnight in the hospital even though I don't need to. I just wanna go home. I've seen too many of these places..." Lauren trailed off.

"Yeah..." The line falls silent with the thoughts of the past. Sounding more emotional, Maggie spoke up. "Your boss sounds like he really cares about your health... and safety."

Lauren swallowed hard. "The only guy who ever has." Lauren runs her fingers through her hair as tears fell down her cheeks.

A small grunt of agreement came over the phone line. "Let's not talk about this okay. What else is going on, besides you almost leaving me here on this pathetic earth?"

Lauren chuckled. "This is kinda funny. This guy that lives next to my condo works with me. He's a CSI."

"Yeah, and... let me guess he's cute and just your type?" Maggie said laughing.

"Ha, ha! He's definitely cute, rides motorcycles, although they aren't Harley's like my father liked. He's tall, has dark hair, a little curly, and yes he's very handsome. As for my type I don't know." Lauren went silent for a moment. "I don't know if I have a type anymore."  
"Okay one, you called him cute and very handsome, and now I must meet him. He rides a bike, your favorite form of transportation, with a guy. Yes you do have a type. You just need more time, maybe."

Lauren cleared her throat. "Yeah, maybe… I work with four other people. I've met two of the four, but being in here I'll probably be meeting all of them at some point today."

"Oh, men, women? Are you sure you don't want me to come down there?"

"Uh, total there's two women and four men. No you don't have to. I know you're busy with work and all. I just needed someone to talk to who understands me. I mean if you want you can come down." Calleigh knocked on the door then entered the room.

"Lauren, I'm going to head out for a minute. I'll be back though okay. Tim is going to be here if that's alright." Lauren nodded her head.

"Was that one of your co-workers? Ooooh Tim is going to stay with you? Who's Tim?"

"Yeah it was, her name is Calleigh, a sweet southern girl, and he's the um… you know," Lauren said as Speed walked in. He had flowers for her from the team. Maggie got the hint that Tim had walked into the room.

"Well, I guess we all know who walked in. If you find you really like him, tell him what you've been through, it'll be hard, but-" She laughed, "Nevermind, call me after you're done having a hot flash."  
Lauren started laughing. It felt so good to laugh. "Thanks Maggie, we'll see. Starting over is hard to do. Love you."

"Yeah, but you'll do it, when the right guy comes along. Love you too." Lauren hung up and looked at Speed. He doesn't know what to say.

"Looks like they voted you to bring the flowers," Lauren laughed as she saw him holding a vase of flowers. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away hoping Tim wouldn't see them.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, hope you like white and yellow roses." He set them on the little table by the window. White roses for Lauren meant a new and fresh start rather than the traditional innocence and purity; Yellow roses meant, I care.

"Yeah I love roses, how did you know?" She wiped away a few more tears that had fallen; Speed noticed.

"Horatio told me. You okay? You want me to get the nurse?" He placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. She flinched a little and he quickly removes his hand thinking he was hurting her.

Lauren closed her eyes and shook her head no. "No, I'm fine. Sorry about that it's just… it's just-"

Speed interrupted her. "It's alright Lauren. You don't need to apologize." Just then Speed felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. "I'll be right back I need to take this. Get some rest okay." She nodded and watched him walk out of her room.

When he was gone Lauren laid back in her bed and closed her eyes; she sighed. Opening her eyes she looked over at the small table that now had the flowers on it. She noticed one orange rose in the middle of the yellow and white ones. That rose wasn't from Horatio. She felt tears sting the corner of her eyes knowing what the orange rose meant, romance.


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio watched Lauren as she slept. She looked so peaceful for someone who had been through so much. He reached out and gently took a hold of her warm hand. He smiled. "You're safe now sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered. What was he telling her? He said he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but yet she was almost killed today. He broke his promise. Horatio turned his head and looked out the hospital window. The clouds were rolling in and the rain, thunder, and lightning would soon follow.

Lauren jolted awake for the second time. "Horatio!" she shouted.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here. I'm right here." He squeezed her hand. Horatio moved from his chair to the hospital bed. Lauren tired to speak but no words came out just tears that fell from her eyes. "It's okay sweetheart." He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. There was a lot Lauren's new team didn't know about her.

Horatio and Lauren's friendship started a year and a half ago when they met at a work conference in Chicago, Illinois. Immediately he was drawn to her. Lauren was incredibly smart, educated, and devoted to her job; she was fun and chatty with everyone; she was eager to learn; she was an expert in every field. Horatio thought she would be perfect for his team, but was she willing to give up her job in Detroit was the question.

On the final day of the conference Lauren's demeanor had changed. She was quiet and withdrawn. Horatio knew she had been hiding something. He was right. After the conference was over he gently pulled her aside and asked her if she was alright. Of course Lauren said she was fine, but as soon as she looked at Horatio, he knew she had been lying. Lauren didn't know what to do. She was scared if she told Horatio something bad would happen like it did the first time.

Horatio had finally convinced her to tell him. What she said had been shocking. Lauren had bruises along her arms and neck. It was then he made a promise to her and himself he would do whatever it took to help her get justice.

A soft little knock could be heard behind the hospital room door; a soft voice spoke, "Excuse me, Horatio… you wanted to see me?"

Horatio let go of Lauren. She laid back in her bed. "Yes Miss Boa Vista, I did."

"Wait, where's Calleigh? I thought she said she was going to be back," Lauren interrupted sitting back up.

"She had to go back to work. I needed her to help Speedle process the evidence we collected. I brought Natalia here for a reason, Lauren." She looked into his ice blue eyes, and he didn't need to tell her why Natalia was there. "Tell you what… I'll leave you two to talk. I have to go make a few phone calls and head back to the lab." Lauren looked at him nervously. "I'll be back after work Lauren."

Horatio exited the room to find Speed standing there. He must have been there sometime because he looked shocked. Horatio had seen that look only twice. Once during two different cases, the Stewart Otis case and when Wally Shmagin committed suicide. "H I was um… I was just looking for you," Speed said clearing his throat.

"What is it Speed?" Horatio asked.

"The gun that Lauren found in the boat is a match to our murder weapon. I had the other tech run it. I felt it couldn't wait for Calleigh," Speed explained. He looked into Lauren's hospital room. She and Natalia were talking and crying. Speed wanted to know what was going on with his new colleague, and if she was going to be alright.

"Speed?"

"Yeah?" he said coming back to reality.

"Is the gun registered?"

"Yeah sorry." He opened the file he had brought and began searching. When he found it he said, "It's registered to our victim, Carlos Cantina."

"Alright, thanks Speed. Good work… keep me posted on anything else that comes up okay. I have to go make a few calls."

Speed nodded, but before he let Horatio go he said, "Hey H!"

"Yeah Speed?"

"Is Lauren going to be okay?"

Horatio sighed. "Speed... there's a lot more to Lauren than what you see."

Speed swallowed hard and asked again, "Is she going to be alright?"

Horatio smiled slightly. "In time Speed she will be… her past is very dark and complicated. What actually happened isn't my story to tell." Speed understood. Horatio turned and started heading toward the exit. Speed looked one last time through the window at Lauren before following his boss. His heart broke. He wanted to know what had happened to her. He wanted to be there for her, and he wanted to help her, but like Horatio said it was Lauren's story to tell.

The sun had disappeared below the horizon. Horatio had just gotten off the phone with Lauren. She managed to persuade Horatio to let her come home with him, and the more he thought about it the better it sounded. He could watch over her and make sure she was safe.

Horatio finished the last of his paperwork, and made one last round to see if all his CSIs had gone home. When he approached the Trace Lab, he found Speed sitting at the workbench, looking into one of the many microscopes. He opened the door and said softly, "Speed, what are you still doing here? Go home and get some rest."

He looked up from the microscope and said, "I will H. A night shift CSI asked if I could take a look at something for her."

Horatio gave Speed a look. He knew that wasn't the whole truth. "Speed…"

"Alright, but I did get asked." Horatio nodded and Speed continued, "It's just work helps me take my mind off things. What happened with Lauren today brought back memories of when I was shot, and I can't stop thinking about her. Is she going to be okay? What happened to her?"

"Well Speed, that's normal. You've been through a lot in the past year, and Lauren is one of us and you care about her."

"Yeah…" Speed trailed off tapping his pencil on the pile of paperwork stacked to his right.

"Well, I'm going to head out to the hospital. Lauren's going to be released, and I'm taking her to my place. I also think it's best you go home to, Speed. Get some rest and come back tomorrow refreshed." Speed agreed to go home, but he couldn't take his mind away from Lauren.

Horatio pulled into his driveway. He put the hummer in park and shut the engine off. He turned to look at Lauren, who was looking out the passenger side window. A few rumbles of thunder sounded making her jump. Horatio hopped out of the hummer and walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Lauren.

From the front porch, Virginia watched her husband help the young woman he talked about so often. She remembered her name was Lauren, but knew nothing else. Horatio never told her anything about her other than Lauren's had a hard life, and it was her story to tell. The youngest of her and Horatio's children, Brianna stepped outside and stood next to Virginia. "Mom, who's that with daddy?" she asked softly. Another rumble of thunder sounded. This time Brianna jumped.

"She works with your father and her name is Lauren, sweetie," Virginia said pulling her daughter close to her.

"But why is she staying here? Doesn't she have a house?"

"Yes, she does honey, but right now your father wants her to stay with us. Something happened at work. That's all I know." Brianna hugged her mother. "And I want you to leave it at that okay. She doesn't need a million questions thrown at her." Brianna nodded her head. "Why don't you go back inside and clean up your toys and clothes that are on the floor. Then when you're done you can go climb in our bed. I'm going to have Lauren stay in your room."

"Yes mommy, but is she going to be okay?"

"Yes honey she's going to be fine." Brianna hugged Virginia one last time before heading in to do as her mother asked.

Lauren was thankful Horatio let her stay with him and his family. She didn't know if she could take another night alone in a hospital. Natalia offered to stay with her, but Lauren refused fearing that if she let Natalia stay with her, either at home or in the hospital, she would somehow get involved with everything she had been through. That was the last thing Lauren wanted for anyone. She wouldn't even wish it on her worst enemy. Lauren felt the safest place was with Horatio.

When Lauren and Horatio reached to the porch, Virginia placed a calming hand on her back. It felt warm and comforting. Horatio escorted Lauren over to the sofa in the living room. He sat down next to her while Virginia went in search of a change of clothes for Lauren. She still had her salty work clothes on.

Horatio turned to Lauren and asked, "How are you doing sweetheart? Any better?"

She looked out of the French doors that lead opened up to their patio outside and said, "Yeah I'm okay. I feel all gross and itchy from the salt water. My neck is a little sore." Several flashes of lightning lit up the living room and nearby kitchen, and following it was a loud crack of thunder. "I'm alive," she added just above a whisper.

"Here, honey why don't you go take a nice hot shower. I found some pajama pants and a t-shirt that will fit you," Virginia said coming into the living room.

Lauren turned and gave a half smile. "Thanks." She took the clothes and stood up. "By the way I'm Lauren O'Connor."

Virginia smiled back and said, "Yes I know, and I'm Virginia Caine. Come on I'll show you to the bathroom and the room you'll be staying in." Lauren nodded and followed Virginia.

Lauren set the clothes Virginia had let her borrow on the vanity then began to remove her salty clothing. When she was finished Lauren walked into the shower and turned the water on. Hot water cascaded down from the rainfall shower head. The water stung her neck a little as in ran down her body. Lauren closed her eyes in hopes that the hot shower would clear her mind of these myriad thoughts.

Another flash of lightning came that lit up the whole house, and a figure standing several hundred yards away; the figure was looking at Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio and Virginia sat on the living room sofa in silence for a few moments not really knowing what to say. Virginia shifted into a different position and rested her hand on her husband's leg. She said, "Red, there's more to Lauren than meets the eye isn't there." He just looked at Virginia and said nothing. "This incident that happened earlier today-" She paused then continued, "Triggered something in Lauren didn't it? I can see it in her eyes, and the way she reacts to certain things and touches… what happened to her?"

Horatio swallowed hard. "Virginia, I said I would say anything. She asked me not to, and I have to respect her wishes. But what I will say is Lauren has been through a lot. She's experienced a lot of terrible things, more than any person should ever go through."

"I know. I would like to help her if she needs it. I've seen some horrible things in my time in Afghanistan and Iraq." Virginia smiled at Horatio. She sat up and gave him a kiss just as the bathroom door flung open. Lauren jumped out dripping wet with her towel wrapped tightly around her.

Horatio leaped out of his seat and rushed over to Lauren. Her body was shaking. The water dripping down her face concealed any tears she might have been shedding. Horatio wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Lauren, what's wrong? What happened?"'

It took her a minute to speak. "I-I-I saw him Horatio… in the window."

"You saw who sweetheart?" He was afraid to hear her answer.

"Derek," she said her voice was barely audible.

Horatio gently raised her head so he could see her face and hear her voice. "Lauren, look at me right now. Who did you see?".

Lauren looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "I-I saw him. I saw Derek staring back at me, through the bathroom window Horatio. He was there… I swear."

Horatio could hear the fear in her voice. He didn't know what to think. Lauren could be just seeing things. Her encounter with the murder earlier today could have trigger something inside her, but Horatio knew that was nothing. There was only one person Lauren was afraid of, and that was her ex-husband, Derek. He looked at her again. "Lauren are you sure that was him and not your imagination playing tricks on you?"

She looked him straight in the eye feeling somewhat hurt by his last question. "I'm sure Horatio. I wouldn't make this up. He was there. His handsome face, intoxicating eyes and his… his…" She couldn't speak anymore. Her emotions were slowly taking over her. Horatio opened his arms and let her come in.

Virginia got up and walked over to Lauren and her husband. She placed a hand on her Horatio's back just as the heavens opened and loud bangs of thunder sounded. Lauren jumped and held onto Horatio even tighter.

A moment later there was a knock at the front door. Lauren's head shot up and her eyebrows furrowed. "Horatio…" she whispered. Horatio looked from Lauren to Virginia then back to Lauren. He told his wife to take Lauren to their bedroom, grab the kids, and lock to door. They were to stay in there until he said otherwise.

The knock came again. Horatio removed his firearm from its holster and disengaged the safety. He slowly walked to the front door. Horatio was glad he and Virginia decided on a peep-hole for their front door. It gave him the edge in this type of situation. Peeking through the little hole he saw a man. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the flooring in the entry way. 'Was Lauren actually right? Was Derek here?' he asked himself. He needed to look again. Lightning flashed again obscuring his sight. He looked through the peep-hole again. The man looked up and knocked again. Horatio relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

Putting his firearm back in its holster he opened the front door. "Speed, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Speedle scanned Horatio's living room looking for her. "I was, uh, looking for Lauren. I brought some clothes for her and wanted to bring her, her keys back that she left in her locker," Speed said holding up a blue Detroit Tigers gym bag.

Horatio smiled and told him to set the bag down next to the door then asked, "Do you have your gun with you Speed?"

Surprised at his bosses question he said, "Uh, no, but I brought Lauren her personal gun. Why?"

"Speed, how did you even know she had a personal gun?"

"Well, when she came here you told me to keep an eye on her, and make sure she was safe. I didn't know why, but I did it. I noticed a few time after coming home from work that she was outside on her patio cleaning a gun. I figured it was hers. I don't know what made me get it, but after today I could sense it was for personal protection."

Horatio smiled at his young CSI. Just before Lauren had arrived in Miami he had a talk with Speed. He wanted to make sure Lauren was safe and had someone looking out for her when he couldn't - Horatio never told him she would be working with them. Horatio felt that Speed was the right person for the job. He made an offer on the condo that had gone up for sale just a few days before her arrival. The contract was signed the next day. Horatio thought they would be a good from one another. Lauren deserved a good man and Speed, he thought, was it. "Okay, get it out make sure it's loaded and follow me." Speed did as he was told.

Meanwhile, in Horatio and Virginia's bedroom the kids were confused as to why they had to be in here. Lauren was in the master bathroom finishing her shower, and getting changed into some pajamas Virginia had loaned her. 'What is wrong with me? Why did I even mention that? It was probably my imagination running wild, like Horatio said. I'm worrying the kids for nothing, and everyone else for nothing. Now they're going to want to know why and what is going on. It's been such a long day. All I want is sleep. All I need is a good night's sleep. But will that happen is the question,' Lauren said to herself. 'I need to go tell Horatio not to worry. Everything is fine.' Lauren quickly dressed and left the bathroom.

"Lauren, where are you going?" Virginia asked as she watched Lauren exit her master bedroom. She didn't know if she should leave, and go after her or stay with the kids.

Lauren came back into the bedroom and said, "This is ridiculous. I was probably just seeing things. My mind has been going crazy ever since that man tried choking me to death at work today. I need to go tell Horatio to forget about it." With that she left leaving Virginia speechless. This was the first time she had heard what had happened earlier today.

"Horatio!" she shouted. No one answered. "Horatio," she said again. Still nothing. Lauren looked around the living room and found the porch light on and a familiar duffle bag sitting by the door. It was hers. "Where did this come from?" she asked herself. Lauren cautiously walked to the front door with the image of Derek still fresh in her mind. "Maybe he took Horatio, and put this bag here. Shit..! No, no that's crazy. It's just my imagination. He doesn't even know I'm in Miami, and it's Horatio. He could take Derek in two seconds."

Lauren grabbed her duffle bag and searched through it. The bag contained: a pair of black and red plaid Red Wing pajama pants, and black tank top that said Property of Detroit, Michigan, a black Batman hooded sweatshirt, clean undergarments, her keys, a pair of sneakers, her Blackberry, clean work clothes and shoes, and her iPod. Lauren thought Horatio must have gotten them before picking her up, but then why wouldn't he have said anything? She took a peek outside, and through the rain she saw the silhouette of a motorcycle. "Speed," she said out loud. He was the one who brought her this stuff. She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom to change.

Outside, Horatio and Speed searched the grounds. No one was there. Looking at his boss, Speed shouted through the heavy rain and thunder, "H, what are we looking for? I don't see anything."

Horatio turned back to his right hand man then back to what he had been staring at. He thought he had seen something, but when he looked back it was gone. "Come on Speed let's get back in the house. He's gone."

Speed stared at Horatio as he walked by. "Who's gone Horatio?" He didn't answer. He just kept walking. Speed followed him. He was getting more and more curious by the minute.

Once inside, Horatio returned his gun to its holster. Speed returned Lauren's gun to the duffel bag he had brought. He noticed the bag was empty. "Looks like Lauren found her bag," Speed said.

"Lauren!" Virginia said jogging out into the living room. She was surprised to see a soaked Tim Speedle standing next to her soaked husband. "Speed, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Lauren a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Her keys were still in her locker, and since I live right next to her I thought I'd bring them here," Speed explained.

"Oh, well where is she? She came running out here saying she was crazy for thinking this Derek guy was outside."

Horatio sighed. "If it was him then he got away. We didn't see anyone out there."

"Who's Derek?" Speed asked wanting answers.

"Yeah, who is Derek, honey?" Virginia asked wanting answers too.

Horatio rested his hands on his hips and sighed again. "Derek… Derek is her ex-husband."

Speed looked at Horatio and thought back to right before they had left the hospital. He had seen Natalia in Lauren's hospital room. The two had been talking and crying. This man Derek, he and Horatio had been looking for had been her ex-husband. Speed remembered that Natalia said her ex-husband Nick had pushed her around and had broken her arm in the past. That's when it hit him. Horatio asked Natalia to come talk with Lauren so she could share her story about and what Derek had done to her. "Oh my god, he abused her," Speed gasped just as Lauren exited the bathroom. An enormous knot of emotions began to form in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speed… I thought that was you who brought me all of my stuff," Lauren said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. I just… I just um… figured you'd want some clean… some clean clothes. I took your keys from your locker, and um… I just went in your place, and saw some things on the bed. I just grabbed the clothes and put them in a bag here," he stammered grabbing her duffle bag and holding it up. He was still in shock. "I didn't touch anything else. I just grabbed the clothes and left. Well… I got a few other things, but that's it. I hope you don't mind."

Lauren continued to smile. "No that's fine. I appreciate everything you brought. It's what I would've grabbed so thank you."

He swallowed hard. "You're welcome."

"Why don't we all sit down in the living room? I"m going to go tell the kids everything is okay and when I come back I'll go put on a pot of chamomile tea," Virginia piped, and then left to check on the kids.

"Sounds good, Virginia," Horatio said. They all started walking, but Lauren stopped Horatio and asked to speak with him in private. "Lauren, before you say anything I just want you to know Speed and I didn't see anyone. He must have gotten away." Lauren's happy mood had left her.

"No. Horatio, I was probably just imagining things. You know crazy ole Lauren thinking things are there but they aren't," Lauren said with a sniffle. "It was probably a tree or something and when the lightning flashed I thought it was him. It's probably because of everything that happened today. My mind is going crazy."

"Sweetheart come here." Horatio pulled her into a hug. His hug felt so good to Lauren. There was nothing more comforting than a hug from a man who truly cared for her. "I believe you. If you saw him then you saw him. You are not crazy. You're far from it. You've been through a lot in your life so far." Horatio heard a small sob escape Lauren. "Nothing will happen to you I promise, Lauren. Speed won't let anything happen to you either, and I'm sure Detective Fitch is making sure nothing happens back in Detroit."

"I know," she cried. Lauren lifted her head up and added, "Speed knows?"

"Yeah, he figured it out right before you came out of the bathroom." Then it all made sense to Lauren. That's why Speed had been tongue-tied a moment ago.

"Does he know everything?" Lauren asked.

Horatio half smiled. "No, just that you were in a bad relationship with Derek. He doesn't know the details." Lauren nodded. "I think you should tell him sweetheart."

"Everything?" There was more to Lauren's past than just Derek.

"Yes… everything. I know you want to tell him. He cares about you. I think it'll help if you talk about it."

Lauren agreed. "I know Horatio, but it's just so hard. I couldn't tell Natalia everything."

"Take your time Lauren. He'll understand. Trust me and trust him." Lauren wiped her tears and nodded. "Okay, come on let's head back into the living room.

Speed sat on the sofa in silence. He couldn't believe what he had just found out. He never saw Lauren as someone who would let such a thing happen to her. She was a strong woman, but then again it's usually the people you least expect.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Speed turned around to see Horatio and Lauren. He smiled at them both. Virginia popped her head in the living room and said the tea would be ready in a few minutes.

Lauren sat down next to Speed, and smiled nervously. Speed felt butterflies in his stomach. "How are you feeling?" He swallowed hard.

"My neck is a little sore, but other than that I feel okay considering." Virginia came into the living room with two cups of hot chamomile tea. She offered Lauren a cup, and she gladly took it. She offered one to Speed, but he scrunched up his face saying he would pass on it. Laughing Lauren said, "Just try it Speed. It doesn't taste like much, but when you put honey and lemon in it it's very good. I drink it all the time." Horatio couldn't help but smile. To hear Lauren genuinely laugh for the first time in a long time warmed his heart. Speedle was the perfect man for her. Speed took a sip of his tea, and seemed to like it. "See I told you it was good."

"I don't know if good is the word, but it's better than drinking coffee," he chuckled.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I like it a lot. It helps me relax when I can't sleep." She looked down at her scarred wrists, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Speed noticed and went to wipe it away. Lauren jumped at his touch; he pulled back his hand almost immediately.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize," she said wiping the few other tears that had fallen from her eyes. "It's just hard sometimes… especially with guys, you know."

Speed's heart didn't break, it shattered. He didn't know what to do or say. Sure he's dealt with cases like this before because of his job, but this was different. "What happened?" She looked at him with her piercing hazel-green eyes. He swallowed hard again. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand."

Lauren looked over at Horatio, who was sitting next to Virginia. He mouthed, 'tell him.' She nodded back. "No, it's okay I can tell you." Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver. Speed took notice.

"Lauren, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand," Speed said softly.

She looked up at him. This time her eyes were sad. "No, I need to talk about. I want to talk about it, but it's just so hard. There's more to my past than just Derek, Speed."  
"What?" was all he could say. 'There's more?' he asked himself. 'What else could there be. How bad was it?'

Lauren sniffled. "There's more to my past than just Derek. When I was twelve years old, a man named Martin Fullerton murdered my parents, brother, and sister. He would've murdered me too, but I escaped and found a hiding spot where he couldn't find me. I hid in the dryer." She looked up at Speed; he looked shocked. "I miss them so much," she cried. "Martian never said why he did what he did. Over ten years have passed, and I still don't have an answer as to why he this all happened."

"Lauren. I'm so sorry," he said still in shock.

Lauren forced a half smile. "I guess there's some closer knowing that he's in jails with a capital murder charge and no chance of getting out." She paused a moment thinking of all the good times she had spent with her family. "You would've liked my dad. He was a huge motorcycle enthusiast."

"I'm sure I would've." He smiled.

"I just think that maybe if none of that would've happened I wouldn't have ended up dating and marrying Derek." Lauren became serious again.

Speed looked at her fervently, but was also hesitant. "What… what happened between you and him?"

She again looked at Horatio, and he gave her an encouraging look. Lauren took in a sharp breath and exhaled. She began to tell her story, "I met Derek five years ago. I had just been transferred from CSI to the Homicide Unit at the Detroit Police Department. Derek had been a high profile District Attorney. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Everything a girl loves in a man. "We dated a year and then got engaged. My aunt and uncle, who I went to live with after my family had been murdered." Lauren paused a moment then continued, "They said I should wait a little while longer to make sure I really wanted to marry him. I told them they had nothing to worry about, and that I was sure I wanted to marry him. He made me feel loved and that's all that mattered to me."

Lauren took a sip of her tea in hopes it would relax her a bit more. "We had a huge wedding, and he bought me this ridiculously expensive ring when I said I just wanted something simple and classic. I'm not a flashy person. I like simplicity. I didn't want a big wedding either, but he insisted. Our first year of marriage was wonderful. Then as we were about to start our second year of marriage things started to change. Derek wanted to have a child. I was so excited he was ready to start a family because that's what I've always wanted, to be a mom. We said we wanted at least three kids. So we started trying and trying. It wasn't happening as fast as he wanted it to. Two weeks later I was going in for IVF. It worked on the first try. I rushed home as fast as I could."

"You have a child?" he interrupted.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head no. She lightly began to sob. "When… when I told him..." She rested her head in her hands hiding her face. Speed's eyes filled with tears thinking she had miscarried; Virginia and Horatio's eyes filled with tears.

"What happened Lauren?" he choked out.

"He didn't want the baby anymore. He didn't want kids anymore. He told me to 'get rid of it'. I was devastated. That's when he started abusing me. He tried to get me to miscarry, but when that wasn't working he called the abortion clinic."

"Shit," Speed said out loud. Lauren jumped a little.

"I fought so hard not to get an abortion. I even prayed for a miscarriage. Neither of those worked. Three weeks later it happened." Lauren started sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate abortion unless it's absolutely necessary. I tried to get him to stop. I told him I'd give the baby up for adoption once it was born. I t-t-tried so hard. I hate abortion Speed. I became so depressed after, and because of that the beatings got worse. When I couldn't give him sex he forced it out of me for the next two years, anyway he could. My body is littered with scars. I could barely leave the house when he was home. I worked and came home, that was it. I never got to go out with friends or anything. I had to sneak out during my lunch hour to get birth control. I never wanted to go through another abortion again."

Lauren went on to explain what happened next. She told Speed how she and Horatio had met, and how he helped her finally end her relationship with Derek a year ago. She also explained that Derek hadn't been charged with crimes. He had gotten away scot free. All his money and reputation surpassed the facts. In fact the evidence collected against him had mysteriously disappeared before it was brought to the courts attention. After that Derek disappeared too. It was like he fell of the face of the earth. Only a select few knew what really happened, the rest didn't believe her; she had concealed her bruises and scars well.

"So after some time debating back and forth, Horatio and my co-workers back in Detroit decided it would be good for me to get out Michigan for a while. Now here I am, in Miami." The tears started heavily falling down from Speed's chocolate brown eyes. He scooted forward and pulled Lauren into a hug. He wasn't sure how she would react, but when she didn't pull away he hugged her tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since Lauren had started her job as a Miami-Dade CSI. She was started becoming more and more comfortable with her new surroundings and co-workers. Having Speed to talk to had helped Lauren tremendously. It seemed like they were hanging out at each other's place every night. Natalia seemed to retreat after a couple weeks. Lauren barely talked to her anymore.

The day was like any normal Miami day, hot and muggy. For Lauren though, it was different. During this time of year she would be bundled up in a winter jacket, and shoveling snow. "Oh my god it's like a ridiculously hot inferno out there," Lauren shouted as she walked into the break room after collecting evidence for a case. "I quit wearing any kind of makeup her." She said wiping her face with a paper towel. She looked at it and scrunched up her nose. "I've re-applied my makeup like three times today."  
Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, Ryan, Alexx, and Frank looked at Lauren while Speed walked over to her.

"Welcome to Miami," Frank causally said.

Speed grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Lauren. "Here drink this." Lauren gladly took it.

Lauren took a swig and then set the water bottle on the counter. She lifted up her shirt, just a little, exposing some of her newly tanned skin. She would do anything to cool off. "I don't know how you guys can take this hot muggy weather all year round."

Eric chuckled. "It doesn't bother me. I was born here."

"Well aren't you lucky then." Lauren said patting him on the top of his head, before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs; Speed sat down in the one next to her.

"So, Lauren…" Eric hesitated. He wanted to learn more about his new co-worker, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Calleigh had told him to lay off and let Lauren tell him. Calleigh could sense there was more to Lauren than they all knew.

"Yes?" Lauren said as she put her dark brown hair up in a high messy bun.

Eric looked at Calleigh, and she gave him a look. "Nothing. Never mind. It's not important."  
Lauren chuckled. "Eric, what is it?" She leaned back into the chair, looked at Speed, and smiled. He smiled back.

"It's nothing important… really." Eric met her piercing gaze. He gave in. "Alright… it's just that you've been here a month, and we barely know anything about you. I mean the only thing we know is you're from Michigan, and you know what you're doing when it comes to your job."

Lauren chuckled again. "Well, aren't you a nosey person. What do you want to know?"

Eric thought a moment then said, "Anything I guess."

"Okay. Well, I love Michigan, and it will always be my home. I'm in love with hockey and baseball. Photography and interior decoration are my passions. I absolutely love what I do for a living. I like to go for morning runs. I own a 1967 Pontiac GTO. Um, what else..." Lauren trailed off not really wanted to say anything else. Revealing her past wasn't something she was ready to do just yet.

"That's cool. So what made you come down here to Miami if you love Michigan so much?"

"I guess just a change of scenery. Things were changing where I worked, and I was offered this job here so I decided to take it," Lauren said shifting her body into a more comfortable position.  
Speed could tell Lauren was starting to get uncomfortable. He decided a change in subject was needed, but he didn't get to. Rick Stetler had made his way into the break room.

"Ms. O'Connor, why don't you stop lying, and tell Mr. Delko, and everyone else the real reason you left Michigan," Rick said reading the file he had in his hands. It was a file on Lauren.

"Excuse me?" Lauren snapped back. Her mood had completely changed; she became defensive.

"You heard me, Ms. O'Connor." Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, and Frank looked at each other confused. Horatio and Speed quickly made eye contact with one another, and knew the situation was not a good one. Lauren rose up from her seat. Speed and Horatio did as well. They were ready to step in if need be.

"Who the hell are you to come in here, and tell me my reasons for coming down to Miami aren't true?"

Rick looked at Lauren."That's not what it says in your file," Rick said flatly.

"My file? What file?" Lauren asked confused.

"A file I've got on you, Ms. O'Connor."

Lauren was about to speak, but Horatio interfered. He didn't want the situation getting out hand. "Rick, this is not a wise course of action. I suggest you leave… right now."

"No, I think everyone needs to know about their new team member, don't you, Horatio?"

"Rick, let it go and walk away… now."

Rick ignored Horatio's warnings and continued on. Lauren's heart started to race. 'What is he going to say about me? I don't want them finding out this way. I don't want them to think I'm a horrible person,' Lauren said to herself. 'No, stop it. It doesn't matter. I know what's real and what's not. So does Horatio and so does Speed. They aren't going to believe Rick over me.' Lauren felt a hand gently touch the side of her arm, it was Speed's.

"Horatio, I think your team needs to know the real reason Ms. O'Connor made the move to Miami."  
Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Frank, and Alexx all stood up from their seats.

"If she doesn't want to tell us right now she does have to, Rick. That's her business not ours. All that matters is she's great at her job. Probably one of the best next to Horatio," Eric said coming to Lauren's defense. He was starting to feel guilty for asking Lauren why she came to Miami. If he hadn't asked her then Rick wouldn't have heard their conversation, and he wouldn't have started this conversation.

"Delko, what happened-"

"Shut the hell up, Rick," Lauren said defensively. "You have no business revealing what's happened in my personal life. It doesn't affect my work or how I do my job. So you can take your file, and get the hell out of here because it is none of yours or anyone else's damn business!"

Rick snickered. "I think your ex-husband, Derek… was that his name? I think he would say differently." It took every fiber in Lauren's body not to strangle the Internal Affairs officer. "You claimed he raped you for the last couple years of your marriage, am I right?"

The rage inside of Lauren continued to build. "Claimed he raped me?" she said softly. Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, and Frank stared at her, partly in shock partly in horror. Was this true? "That's right. There's no official record."

"There's no goddamn record because he made sure there wasn't. Derek is a high-powered attorney. He knows people, and he's got the money to make whatever he doesn't want the public to know go away. I didn't make it up, Rick! What that bastard did to me would make a person's skin crawl, and where the hell did you get your information from?"

Ignoring what Lauren had said, Rick continued, "It also says here that you had IVF treatments, but then shortly after you found out you were pregnant you had an abortion. Why is that?" This time Lauren's eyes began to fill with tears. The abortion was still fresh in her mind. She could remember everything that happened. Lauren felt she should've tried harder to save her child.

"I got that treatment because I wasn't getting pregnant fast enough for him. I was excited when I found out I was pregnant. Being a mother was something I had dreamt about my entire life. When I told Derek about the baby he suddenly changed. He didn't want the baby anymore. He forced me to get that abortion. In fact he made sure I got one! After that our relationship changed. All he wanted was sex, sex, and more sex. He wanted to control me. If I didn't give him what he wanted then he'd beat the shit out of me until I gave it to him!" Lauren was starting to shout now.

"Ms. O'Connor, you don't need to shout," Rick said calmly.

"Lauren, stop it. You don't have to do this," Speed choked out. "It doesn't matter what he says. We know what the real truth is."

Lauren ignored Speed. "I don't need to shout? You came in here, and start giving out false information about me to my co-workers. I'm not going to sit back and let that happen! Especially since that information is completely false. My ex-husband was a piece of shit. He treated me like a piece of shit." Lauren felt like she and Rick were the only two people in the room. "He raped me almost every day for two years! He beat me! He left scars on my body! He held a gun to my head, and told me if I didn't do what he wanted he would blow my fucking brains out! So don't tell me I don't need to shout. He ruined my life!"

"Oh my god!" both Alexx and Calleigh cried out.

Rick started walking up to Lauren, but Speed and Horatio jumped in between the two. "That's enough Rick," Horatio said.  
Lauren closed her eyes, and leaned into Speed's back trying to make sense of everything that just happened. When she did open her eyes she saw Yelina walking toward the break room. Her right eye was black and blue, again. That bruise didn't come from a door knob. "You sonofabitch!" Lauren said infuriated.

Everyone's eyes fell on Lauren. "Excuse me," Rick said as he arched his eyebrow.

Lauren walked up to Rick, and stopped just a couple inches from his face. "After what Derek did to me I made a vow to put away every man and woman, who abused their significant other, child, or friend."

"How does that pertain to me, Ms. O'Connor?"

Lauren snickered. "Yelina Salas. Remember her? You're girlfriend. I know what you're doing to her. I can smell people like you a mile away, and you know what?"

"What?" Rick asked calmly.

"I will take you down, and I will put your piece of shit ass in jail by New Years."

"Is that a threat, Ms. O'Connor?"

"No Rick, it isn't a threat. It is a fucking promise." Lauren went to leave the break room, but Rick grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me," Lauren said yanking her arm out of his grasp and then left the room just as Yelina walked in.

Horatio stepped forward. "You have crossed the line Rick… even for you," Horatio said disgusted. He knew Rick was conniving, but this was a new low. "You have an issue with me… take it up with me, but don't you ever, and I mean ever take it out on my team." Rick was still bitter about Horatio getting the job he had wanted, Lieutenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric, Alexx, Calleigh, Ryan and Frank stood confused. They had no idea what was going on. Yelina was just as confused. Only Speed and Horatio knew the truth. Lauren wasn't ready to tell them just yet.

"What just happened?" Frank asked.

"Oh my god! It all makes sense now," Calleigh gasped putting everything together. The markings on Lauren's body she had seen over the past month now made sense. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know what just happened with Stetler, but we got a quadruple homicide out in Coral Gables. You all are needed, and from what I've heard it's pretty gruesome. Prepare yourselves," Yelina said and left the room.

Speed looked at his boss and said, "H."

"Go find Lauren, Speed and meet us at the scene. Call me when you're about to leave, and I'll give you the address," Horatio said. Speed left without saying a word. "Alright, let's go guys. This could be slaughterhouse all over again."

* * *

Speed made his way down to the trace lab figuring Lauren might've gone there, but he was wrong. The only person there was trace tech, Sam Belmontes. "Belomntes, did Lauren come in here?"

"Uh… no, I haven't seen here, but I just got in so she could've been here," he said.

"Alright. Thanks. If you see her tell her I'm looking for her," Speed said and left the room.

As Speed was looking for Lauren, he couldn't help but relive what happened in the break room. He couldn't believe Stetler had brought up Lauren's past and twisted her story. That was even low for him. He also couldn't help but wonder how Stetler got the information about her ex-husband. There had been no way for him to find out what happened between Lauren and her ex. He certainly didn't tell him anything and he knew Horatio would never say anything either. "Who else knows about it?" he asked himself.

Speed got his answer. Natalia had just left the DNA Lab. He remembered Horatio bringing in Natalia to talk to Lauren at the hospital a month ago. "Hey, Natalia!" She looked up and met Speed's piercing stare. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

Natalia hesitated. "Uh, yeah sure… is everything okay?"

"No. You're the mole aren't you?"

Natalia was taken aback a little. "Excuse me."

"You heard me. You're the mole in the lab."

"What makes you th-"

Speed cut her off. "Cut the crap, Natalia. How the hell did Stetler find out about Lauren and her ex-husband? I sure as hell didn't say anything, and I know Horatio didn't say anything. You're the only one left who knows."

"Look, Tim, I didn't have a choice," Natalia snapped.

"You didn't have a choice? Come on Natalia!" People in the halls and labs were starting to stare.

"Tim, I don't want to talk about it right now." Speed snickered and walked away.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and Speed was still looking for Lauren. She was nowhere, and he was starting to get worried. Speed passed the questions and documents lab and saw Cynthia Wells. "Hey Cynthia, have you seen Lauren?" he asked trying to hide his worry.

"Um, no I haven't. Is everything okay? You looked worried," she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just need to find her. So please let me know if you see her, and tell her I'm looking for her."

"I will. I'm sure she's fine, Tim. Maybe she just needed to get away and think. I heard what happened with that IAB officer."

Speed sighed. "Yeah… Thanks Cynthia," he said and left the room.

Speed went back to the trace lab thinking Lauren might be there now, but he was wrong again. Belmontes was still the only one in the lab. He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. There were no words to describe how angry he was at Stetler and Natalia.

Pulling out his cell phone from his pants pocket he dialed Lauren's number hoping she would pick up, but it rang and rang until the voicemail picked up. "Lauren, it's Speed. Please, when you get this, call me back right away. We're needed at a scene and I'm worried about you. Please just call me back right when you get this." Speed ended the call and headed out to the parking garage. He thought she might've gone to her car. Like Cynthia had said, 'maybe she just needed to get away and think.'

Speed's heart started to race once he reached the parking garage; Lauren's car was gone. "Shit," he said out loud. Lauren could be anywhere. Speed couldn't help but think the worst. He kept seeing images of Lauren's body covered in blood lying motionless in her car. The thought of losing her made him sick. He couldn't see his life without her in it.

As he tried to wipe the horrible images away from his mind, he pulled out his cell phone once again, but this time he called Horatio. He picked up on the second ring. "Speed, where are you guys?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, I'm still trying to find, Lauren. She's not in the lab, and her car is gone. I just keep thinking something bad has happened, and I'm starting to get worried. I've never seen Lauren like this before. She's usually… she just doesn't run from things. This isn't like her. I'm worried, Horatio," Speed said frantically.

"Okay. Speed, calm down. I'm sure Lauren is fine. Did you try and call her?" Horatio said trying to calm his CSI down.

"Yes, I called her and left her a message. I'm going to head to her place. That's the only other place I can think of. If she's not there, H, I don't know what I'm going to do," Speed said heading back into the building. He was going to grab a couple kits and grab the keys to the hummer.

"Just keep me posted, and get here as soon as you can. We need all the help we can get. I'll send you a text message with the location. It's slaughterhouse all over again, Speed."

"Alright," was all Speed said before he hung up.

* * *

Speed pulled into the driveway to his condo because Lauren was parked in hers. Speed breathed a sigh of relief. He hopped out of the hummer and walked up to Lauren's front door and knocked. "Lauren, open up. It's me, Speed." Nothing. "Lauren, please open the door." Still nothing. Speed tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his keys, found the one to Lauren's condo, and unlocked the front door.

He didn't see her when he first walked in, but he heard the sound of Lauren crying. "Lauren!" She didn't answer. Speed began to look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen; she wasn't in the living room; she wasn't in her bedroom. Speed heard her cry again. It was coming from the bathroom in the back of the condo.

Speed walked quickly to the back of Lauren's condo. "Lauren," he said.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, Lauren appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks looked flushed. Speed opened his arms, and she didn't hesitate. She walked into his arms and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I'm sorry about what happened with Stetler. He had no right to do that." He kissed the top of her head. She continued to cry. "I'm sorry." He could feel tears starting to fall from his too.


End file.
